Satyr
The original Satyr are the descendants of kaldorei, typically Highborne, who allied directly with the Burning Legion during the first invasion ten thousand years before the First War. Unlike most Highborne, who aided the Legion simply to gain access to more magic, those who would become satyr embraced demonic power for its own sake and swore their allegiance to Xavius, the first satyr. Xavius had been corrupted by Sargeras himself and had the power to turn other willing night elves into satyr. These former elves were taken by the demons and twisted into shapes that more accurately reflected their nature. In place of their former sinewy elven bodies, they now possessed massive hairy forms, standing upwards of 9 feet tall. Their hands became claws, their feet replaced by cloven hooves and horns sprouted from their head. Even after the destruction of the Well of Eternity, the satyr continued to serve the Legion, working to corrupt the land and pave the way for a second invasion. During the Third War, the satyr fought with the Legion and the Scourge against the Horde and the Alliance. Satyr are often found guarding corrupted moonwells. The satyrs tend these moon wells corrupted with demonic energy. It is said that these pools are the source of new satyrs, transforming night elves into the twisted minions of the Legion. No one knows if corrupted moon wells work similar transformations in other species. Though high elf satyrs are rare, they do exist. Non-elves may not differentiate between high elf and night elf satyrs, but elves and satyrs claim the differences as clear as night and day. In the years since the War of the Ancients, other races have also joined the ranks of the satyrs, including; goblins, orcs, half-elves, high elves & blood elves, and low common speaking races. It may be possible for members of nearly every race to become satyrs. A critical hit from the Dirk of the Beast can transform others into Satyr, regardless of race. The black magic invoked in the transformations is known as the shadow curse. The satyr still work to spread corruption and death, and are especially prevalent in Felwood, though they inhabit most of regions of northern Kalimdor, around Mount Hyjal. Most satyr are capable of using warlock magic as well. They are the most hated enemy of the Night elves, but are hostile to just about every other natural race in Azeroth as well. Satyrs are immortal. Culture Satyrs possess little culture. Their society is loosely hierarchical, and they are organized into groups. Each group is called a "sect". A sect of satyrs lives in the same geographical region and has a specific mission. Satyrs of different sects get along only some of the time. They live in ruins scattered throughout northern Kalimdor and Desolace; satyrs prefer places of corruption to make their homes, such as Felwood and certain areas of Darkshore. Their sects are small, usually no more than a hundred individuals. Satyrs are cruel and sadistic creatures. They enjoy tormenting other creatures, particularly intelligent ones. Satyrs patrol their territory, hoping they can find travelers they can eviscerate in the most bloody manner possible. They operate at a faster level than their former selves — while before they may have been stately and calm, they now burn with feverish energy. Their movements are swift and jagged, like predators sensing prey. Military Satyrs are organized only loosely, into a variety of sects. When the alarm sounds, all members of a sect throw themselves into battle. Like all demons, when the Legion calls, they scramble to obey. Few creatures clash with satyrs on their own territory, however. Satyr camps are well hidden and often located in areas already dangerous, like Felwood. They are also well protected; only army divisions or powerful adventurers could hope to rampage through a satyr community. Thus, most encounters with satyr forces occur elsewhere — often on the roads and paths through the forests. Satyrs have no sense of honor, especially concerning warfare. They do whatever is necessary to destroy their opponents, preferably causing a good deal of pain — both physical and psychological — at the same time. They prefer ambushes and scare tactics, perhaps stalking a group for several days, leaving subtle clues to their presence to make their prey more and more paranoid and fearful; then they strike. They enjoy incapacitating their enemies with nets and dark magic so they can carve them up at their leisure; they also enjoy the fear and panic they cause when they weaken and capture and bleed instead of outright kill. Few satyrs become warriors or barbarians, so they don’t possess the tough, front line soldiers that other forces do. In their strongholds they rely on corrupted ancient protectors to serve in this capacity; but when they strike out at others, they are weak in this area. Many satyrs become rogues, and this disparity is one reason they prefer ambushes and guerilla tactics — hopefully, satyr rogues can incapacitate enemy warriors soon after combat is joined, thereby leaving them free to strike at vulnerable spellcasters and war machine crews. Satyr rogues who distinguish themselves — or show a certain penchant for painful traps and ambushes — are called satyr tricksters. Satyr ranged support usually comes from magic. A few satyrs become necromancers or warlocks; some become dark spellcasters called soulstealers or hellcallers. Satyr rogues are fairly common. Some rogues take some training as warlocks in order to add some curses to their repertoire; these individuals are called shadowdancers. Warlocks, necromancers, hellcallers, and rogues work well together; the rogues dart in to disembowel their enemies while the spellcasters summon reinforcements, enhance their allies, hamper their enemies, and call up blasts of entropic flame. Names Satyr naming practices are similar to those of their original race, but focus on their unique and corrupt natures. Their surnames often develop from their evil deeds, while some go without surnames. A few satyrs don’t change their names after their transformations. *Male Names: Zalan, Delmanis, Makron, Zevrim. *Female Names: Akhzor, Marigore, Nektis, Zydaxxis *Tribe Names: Banebreath, Darkthought, Thornhoof, Vileclaw. There are many tribes (sects) of satyr on Kalimdor, though how exactly and why are they distinct from each other, is hard to tell: * The Hatefury, in Desolace * The Jadefire, in Felwood * The Deth'ryll, in Darkshore * The Putridus, in Maraudon * The Wildspawn, in Dire Maul * The Felmusk, in Ashenvale * The Bleakheart, in Ashenvale * The Fallenroot, in Blackfathom Deeps * The Haldarr, in Azshara * The Legashi, in Azshara * The Nazzivus, at Bloodmyst Isle * The Axxarien, at Bloodmyst Isle * The Xavian, in Ashenvale * The Illidari, in Shadowmoon Valley, Black Temple * The Sargeron, in The Arcatraz * The Nethervine, in The Botanica * The Shadowhoof, in Shadowmoon Valley Although satyr are usually thought of as a race of demons, some unique satyr are classified as humanoids for inexplicable reasons. It is possible that these satyr have somehow established a spiritual connection with Azeroth, or that they have severed their bond with their demonic masters. Or it might just be a mistake on Blizzard's part. However, satyrs encountered in WC3 and RPG material related to that era were treated as humanoids, so humanoid satyrs may exist. Languages Satyrs speak Eredun, and whatever was the primary language of the satyr's former life. Darnassian, Low Common, Goblin, Orcish, and Thalassian are often secondary languages (unless one of these was the satyr's primary language in his former life then it remains one of their primary languages). Satyrs pick up the languages of their enemies and those creatures who they might find useful. Notable satyr Humanoid satyr *Bazzalan, Ragefire Chasm *Sethir the Ancient, Teldrassil *Zenn Foulhoof, Teldrassil Demonic satyr *Xavius *Vyletongue, Maraudon *Vorlus Vilehoof, Teldrassil *Zevrim Thornhoof, Dire Maul *Twilight Corrupter, Duskwood *Alzzin the Wildshaper, Dire Maul *Delmanis the Hated, Darkshore *Geltharis, Ashenvale *Xabraxxis, Darkshore *Lord Melenas, Teldrassil *Aligar the Tormentor, Darkshore *Balizar the Umbrage, Darkshore *Caedakar the Vicious, Darkshore *Thorngrin the Tender, Tempest Keep *Terestian Illhoof, Karazhan *Xandivious, Winterspring *Xavaric, Felwood *Xavathras, Felwood *Prince Xavalis, Felwood Locations in World of Warcraft *Ashenvale **Xavian **Satyrnaar **Night Run *Azshara **Haldarr Encampment **Legash Encampment *Felwood **Jadefire Glen **Jadefire Run **Ruins of Constellas *Bloodmyst Isle **Axxarien **Nazzivian Units from the Blizzard Monolith Frozen Throne Scenario * Heroes ** Satyr Incinerator * Buildings ** Satyr Portal (provides food, returning point for resources, trains all Satyrs and revives hero) * Moving Units ** Satyr Gimp (worker unit) ** Satyr ** Satyr Hellcaller ** Satyr Shadowdancer ** Satyr Soulstealer ** Satyr Trickster See also * The Origin of the races * Highborne Category:Demons Category:Creatures Category:Satyrs